Lugh
Lugh is an Independent system in the Core Systems within the Inner Orion Spur. It was the site of the infamous War for Lugh, a conflict in 3301 between the Independent Crimson State Group and the Federation over control of the system that the former eventually won. The war began with an independence movement spearheaded by the Crimson State Group that was opposed to continued Federal control, and the issue came to head after the movement took over Balandin Gateway. A subsequent independence referendum was declared invalid by the Federation due a majority of the local populace abstaining, and Federal President Jasmina Halsey deployed the Federal Navy to dismantle the Crimson State Group. Halsey's gambit failed catastrophically and greatly weakened her administration. Tourist Beacons The Battle for Lugh Come and see the great star of the Lugh system, steeped in legend and reputed to be revered by the systems superstitious inhabitants as the solar deity Lugh Lámhfhada himself! This historical destination was suggested by Commander Ouberos.Tourist Beacon 0056 In Memory Come and pay your respect at the infamous Lugh 4 where countless pilots on both sides of the conflict lost their lives. Crimson State freedom fighters sold their lives dearly here to buy their comrades time to mount an effective defence against the marauding Federation invaders. / This historical destination was suggested by Commander orfeboy.''Tourist Beacon 0057 Last Defence ''The revered 'Seega Port'. Both active port and pilgrimage sight of the 'Seega Martyrs', and the site of the great sacrifice for freedom. Thousands here fought and lost their lives in a last ditch attempt to buy time and distract Federation forces from the real threat of the counterattack being mounted by Crimson State commands at Hartsfield Market. Ordered to hold out as long as possible, the defenders dug deep in the hope of wearing out the attackers' supplies. The defenders here were slaughtered but not before completing their mission - overstretching the Federation's ability to wage war within the system. The Federation committed too many of their ground weapons and ammunition here leaving them exposed later in the conflict. / This historical destination was suggested by Commander orfeboy.''Tourist Beacon 0058 Lugh Victory ''Hartsfield Market is the place where the war for Lugh was won. Inciting the population onboard the station to revolt, forces led by Cormac Uí Laoghaire secured the station and set up admirable defences where they repelled the Federation boarding parties. After the satellite defence system was secured the Federation fleet was forced to retreat the system. / This historical destination was suggested by Commander orfeboy.''Tourist Beacon 0059 System Layout * Lugh ** Lugh A Belt ** Lugh 1 ** Lugh 2 ** Lugh 3 *** Cavendish Ring *** Lugh 3 A ** Lugh 4 *** Balandin Gateway ** Lugh 5 *** Knight Dock ** Lugh 6 *** Hartsfield Market ** Lugh 7 *** Read Gateway ** Lugh 8 *** Seega Port ** Lugh 9 *** Lugh 9 A *** Lugh 9 B *** Lugh 9 C *** Lugh 9 D ** Lugh 10 *** Lugh 10 A *** Lugh 10 B *** Lugh 10 C *** Prunariu Orbital ** Lugh 11 *** Lugh 11 A *** Lugh 11 B *** Lugh 11 C *** Lugh 11 D *** Lugh 11 E *** Lugh 11 F *** MacLean Hub ** Lugh 12 ** Lugh 13 *** Lugh 13 A *** Lugh 13 B *** Lugh 13 C *** Lugh 13 D *** Lugh 13 E *** Lugh 13 F *** Lugh 13 G *** Lugh 13 H *** Adamson Enterprise ** Lugh 14 *** Lugh 14 A *** Lugh 14 B *** Lugh 14 C *** Lugh 14 D *** Lugh 14 E Minor Factions *'Crimson State Group''' (Corporate, Independent) *'Dominion of Lugh' (Dictatorship, Independent) *'German War Gaming' (Dictatorship, Independent) *'LHS 332 Coalition' (Confederacy, Federation) *'Lugh Defence Force' (Dictatorship, Independent) *'Lugh for Equality' (Democracy, Federation) *'Lugh Silver Natural Ltd' (Corporate, Federation) References Category:Star systems with in-game descriptions